A Brother Lost In The Shadows Of Hell
by Superwhovian210
Summary: Dean have become a demon and Crowley was giving him work Dean thought this was a good idea and continued with his work after a couple of weeks Sam was desperate to find Dean, and cure him if he can this is where this story starts
1. Pilot

Pilot

Dean had become a demon and Crowley was giving him work Dean thought this was a good idea and continued with his work after a couple of weeks Sam was desperate to find Dean, and cure him if he can this is where this story starts

Sam had recently got in his motel room

Sam felt a slight felling that someone was watching

"Cas?" said Sam as he sat on his bed he took out his stuff from his cameo bag that he won in a contest in 1997 when he was 14 good times

Castiel flew into Sam's Motel room

"Hello Sam" "Cas! I've had this felling" "What felling Sam, Sam what are you felling" "Like someone is watching me each step I take it's like someone's hears me it's not like a monster or a demon or angel right?

"No there's no demon or angel like that that we have meet"

"Right…"

"I'll return to my duties"

"Ye Cas do that"  
>Sam still wonders what he was feeling that slight stalkerment like when he met Ruby always watching<p>

Sam heard this weird noise, It came from outside Sam Walked to the window and looked outside and saw a 1950 phone booth


	2. The Meeting with the mysterious Doctor A

The Meeting with the mysterious Doctor And his companion

"What the hell?"

Out of this police box stumbled a old man and a young female with brown hair the old man had grey hair and looked very old prob like 70

Sam walked down the stairs and walked out the door

The two were gone as fast as they came

"Huh?"

Sam walked inside again and saw the two standing beside the place where you get your room (you know where)

Sam just looked strange at the two of them while they secretly tried to point at him

Sam thought "What the hell is going on in this town"

Sam just walked back to his motel room but right before he touched the door knob the two was running against him "WAIT!"

Sam looked Surprised at the two "What?"

The man said "I know a way to cure your brother "

Sam let the man inside his motel room

The Man said "Hi I am The Doctor and this, this is Clara" Clara said "Hello!" and waved her hand


	3. Shoot First Ask Questions Later

Shoot First Ask Questions Later

"Ok we know where your brother is and how to cure him but how are we going to get us there?"

Sam said "I am not the man and women who ran into my motel room you are going to answer some of my questions first"

"Oh for Christ's Sake"

"How did you get here?"

"I am a time traveler"

"There's no such thing"

"Well let me show you that is"

Sam, Clara and this mysterious doctor walked down the stairs and walked outside and into the police box

The box was bigger on the inside

"Wow I'll be trippin"

"T.A.R.D.I.S that's time and relative dimensions in space"

"So, you know about my brother that means you're human... so what are you?"

"A Time lord last of my kind"

"And what is that?"  
>"A lord of time what did you thinks?"<p>

"Something special about you?"


	4. Two Hearts

Two Hearts, Two Black Eyes

"Well two hearts and the ability to regenerate my body after deadly attacks 12 times"

"Wow your something we haven't seen before"

"Cas would you mind coming down here?

"Yes, what is it and who is the elderly man?

"Hey!"

"That's The Doctor and that's Clara, They have found a way to cure dean"

"Great I have located him he is in Omaha"

Cas, Clara, Sam, and the doctor walked down to see the Impala

"I am not getting in that"

"Yes you are princess"

They drove to Omaha and found dean when he was beating up a peasant

"Well hey Sammy!"

"Dean…" Said Cas and Sam

Cas took Dean out of guard then he teleported all of them to the bunker and placed Dean in a demons trap

"The way to cure is to use my sonic screwdriver and holy water or salt while I am sonicing him and it should be fine


	5. The Last Bow Bonus

The Last Bow/Mini/Bonus Chapter

Sam, Cas, the doctor and Clara cured Dean and dean said "You look worried fellas "

An hour and a half away from that time Cas explained to dean who and what the doctor is

The End

Are you so sure?  
>I'll make a new one soon if you want to ;)<p> 


End file.
